


Work, Shmerk

by Vexatious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anal Sex, Choking, Creampie, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Spitroasting, Stockings, Threesome, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Undertail, Vaginal Sex, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: When you want to avoid your Boss catching you slacking off on the job, try going to another universe to slack off on the job.





	Work, Shmerk

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: [18+ artwork](https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/166746252428/babypizzawonderland-kinktober-day-24)  
> Underfell Sans is called Red. Underfell Papyrus is called Edge or Boss. Underswap Papyrus is called Stretch.  
> Check out my Tumblr: [vex-bittys](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com)

Red was bored. He’d tried napping at his sentry station as usual, but even sleep had bored him. Bored, bored, bored. Boss would have weird, ugly kittens if he ditched work again, but he couldn’t take another minute of staring at snow and trees and nothingness. Maybe taking a little break would help ease the ennui.

Red teleported to the house he shared with his brother, landing neatly on the couch. He dug around in the cushions until he found his favorite mustard bottle and began slurping noisily and happily. Much better. He drained the entire bottle then sang “Call Me Maybe” into it before letting it fall to the floor. He really didn’t want to return to his sentry station, but Boss had a nasty habit of checking up on him to make sure he wasn’t slacking.

Suddenly, an idea started to unfold in Red’s clever, work-shirking mind. Boss required him to perform sentry duties every day without fail, but he didn’t specify  _where_ or even _in what universe_ the sentry station was located. Maybe Red would pay his pal Stretch from the Underswap universe a visit. He doubted there would be any  _actual_ work involved, but Boss didn’t have to know that.

In fact, Red decided to make some preparations to ensure that not a moment of work would be done that day… well, not  _sentry_  work anyway. Red crept down into the basement, opening the door to his and Boss’s sex workshop, filled with the kinds of devices and implements to spice up their sex life- a sex swing, whips, a fucking machine… 

These were the kinds of toys that the Tale brothers were either too vanilla or too secretive to enjoy and the Swapfells would consider too vanilla for their tastes. That’s why the Swaps and the Fells got along so well; their kinks were perfectly aligned. Red hadn’t come to “the Dungeon” (as Boss liked to call it) for ring gags and handcuffs, though, not this time. Instead, he went directly to the closet.

* * *

Stretch took a long drag off of his cigarette, exhaling a cloud of smoke and watching it dissipate into the crisp Snowdin air. No humans, as usual. Stretch considered ditching the rest of his sentry shift, imagining his brother scolding him, round cheeks puffed out in affectionate fury. he decided to finish his cigarette then head home… or maybe to Muffet’s. All this exposure to the chilly and honestly-not-so-great outdoors made a warm mug of spiked Spider Cider sound just right.

“hey,  _honey_.” That growly voice and terrible condiment-based pun could only belong to Red.

“can’t believe you  _mustard_  up the energy to come all this way to see me,” Stretch responded coolly, turning to welcome the visitor. The cigarette he’d been smoking fell right out of his wide-open mouth when he saw what Red was wearing.

From the waist up, the outfit was business as usual, but Red had foregone his usual loose basketball shorts for some extremely tight hot pants that clung to the ass of his ecto-body in all the right places. To add to the titillating effect, Red had chosen a pair of grey-and-blue striped thigh high stockings to accentuate his lusciously thick thighs. 

_Fuck, Red looked good_.

“workin’ hard or hardly workin’,” Red purred in a gravelly tone, sauntering right up to Stretch’s sentry station and leaning on his elbows on the sill, making bedroom eyes at the lanky skeleton in the orange hoodie.

“i was hardly workin’. now i’m just hard,” growled Stretch, grabbing Red by the arms and pulling him bodily into the sentry station and onto his lap. Red leaned back against Stretch, rubbing his round ass against the stiff erection that had already formed in the taller skeleton’s shorts.

Stretch bent down and kissed the back of Red’s neck, nuzzling his skull as he grabbed hold of the smaller skeleton’s hips and began to grind slowly but firmly against the supple ecto-flesh of Red’s ass. Red uttered a low, incredibly lewd moan, and Stretch bit gently into his sensitive cervical vertebrae, letting one of his hands drift down the front of Red’s skin-tight shorts.

Both of the skeletons breathed heavily while Stretch rutted against Red’s ass and explored the folds of his conjured magic with dexterous fingers.

“st…stretch…” Red whimpered, pressing down hard against the thick, throbbing shaft that he wanted… needed… so badly. Stretch’s fingers felt so good, stroking his slick entrance and brushing his clit tenderly, but he wanted more.

Normally, Stretch preferred to fornicate in the privacy of his own home- or at least the privacy of some sort of enclosed space, but Red’s pleading mewls drove all thoughts of propriety and control from Stretch’s mind. Those thoughts were replaced by a singular directive: destroy the Fell Sans completely.

“fuck… red…” Stretch lifted Red from his lap, peeling the arousal-soaked shorts off in the process of laying Red on his back on the sentry station counter. With one hand, he caressed Red’s stomach, causing the smaller skeleton to let out little gasps of pleasure. His other hand unfastened his khaki cargo shorts to free his massive length. Those socks though… those socks were making Stretch a bit bit reckless and crazy.

Tentacles of concentrated magic unfurled along Stretch’s back, sliding out from under the bottom hem of his hoodie like curious, hungry snakes. Red’s sockets widened at the sight of them, but he looked eager rather than fearful. Stretch grinned, licking his teeth. Two tentacles shot forward to wrap around each of Red’s legs, parting them to expose his dripping cunt and tight little asshole, both waiting for a taste of Stretch’s glowing orange cock.

The hand on Red’s stomach shoved his shirt up to fondle his sensitive ribs and sternum. Stretch slid his fingers between the ribs to stroke their undersides while he slowly pumped his cock to the sound of Red’s pleasure.

“ahh… stretch… touch me!” Red begged desperately, eyelights following a bead of precum as it formed then dripped from the tip of Stretch’s shaft.

Stretch swore under his breath. As much as he wanted to simply bury himself inside that sweet pussy, he knew he’d never fit without some preparation. He continued slowly pumping his cock, letting his other hand trail down Red’s trembling body to the puffed lips of his soaking cunt. The smooth, warm magic felt amazing as Stretch slipped two fingers into the pulsating hole.

Red’s summoned magic squelched beautifully as Stretch worked the tight opening with first two, then three fingers. Soon his phalanges were coated in Red’s sticky juices. He couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted those clenching walls around his cock. He withdrew his hand, strands of Red’s arousal connecting his fingertips to the hungry cherry-colored pussy. He stuck his magic-coated phalanges into his mouth, sensually licking Red’s juices from his bones.

Stretch’s orange tentacles tightened their grip, squeezing Red’s thighs as Stretch lined himself up, lubricating his thick shaft with Red’s dribbling slick. He pushed in, taking his time as the tight walls of Red’s cunt wrapped him, eagerly sucking his cock in deeper.

“yeeeesssss,” Red moaned, head falling back, drooling in utter ecstasy as Stretch’s impressive girth filled him, making his magic bulge and stretch exquisitely. Red could feel Stretch’s cock twitching inside of him, making his pussy walls tighten in response. 

Stretch hilted himself with a grunt and a powerful thrust, pausing to enjoy the sensation of bottoming out in Red’s hot, wet cunt. He had no idea how the stocky skeleton managed to stay so fucking tight with his penchant for Papyrus dicks.

“move already!” shouted Red, trying to wiggle his hips, but Stretch’s tentacles bound him tightly. A fifth tentacle snuck out from under the tall skeleton’s hoodie, slithering under Red’s collar to wrap twice around his neck before plunging into his wailing mouth.

Stretch began to rock his hips in shallow, careful thrusts, giving Red time to adjust to his considerable size before he started truly pounding him properly. Meanwhile, the tendril of magic curled around Red’s neck constricted and released in turns as its blunt end invaded his mouth and throat repeatedly. Red’s fingertips dug into the wood of the sentry station sill as Stretch settled into a rhythm with the tentacles movements. Red hummed in lustful supplication.

The lanky skeleton pulled almost entirely out of Red while the tentacle forced its way into his throat. Stretch slammed back into Red’s hungry pussy as the tentacle withdrew, dripping with Red’s saliva. Stretch increased his pace, fucking Red with swift, powerful thrusts until he could feel Red’s mewls of pleasure vibrating through the tentacle and his pussy walls.

Red felt like he might tear from the punishing rhythm of Stretch’s snapping hips. Each gyration left him filled to bursting and turned practically inside out in turns, and he loved it. His sensitive walls quivered around the intruding phallus as Red’s orgasm built. The choking tentacle loosened as Stretch turned his full focus to pounding into the slick, squeezing hole.

“‘m close… stretch… please…” Red didn’t even need to say the words because Stretch felt the tightening sensation. He quickly reached forward and began rapidly rubbing Red’s engorged clit with his thumb, penetrating him wholly with a final, forceful thrust.

“f-fuck… red…” He wanted to wait, wanted Red to cum first, but he didn’t think he could hold off for another second. They climaxed together. Fluids gushed around Stretch’s cock; Red keened as he orgasmed with blinding intensity. At the same moment, Stretch came, spilling thick ropes of his hot seed into the recesses of Red’s magic.

Stretch pulled out, regarding Red’s gaping, cum-oozing pussy with a deep-rooted sense of pride. He wasn’t finished with Red yet though. With the tentacles of his magic still firmly gripping Red’s legs, Stretch sank his cum- and arousal-slicked shaft to the base in Red’s tiny little asshole.

Red screamed in agonized pleasure as Stretch filled the new orifice without warning. His exhausted body sagged with only Stretch’s magic holding him up. Tears welled in his sockets and ran down his cheeks from the intensity of Stretch’s onslaught. It hurt in the most delicious way, giving Red a dizzyingly erotic experience as he rode the high from his first orgasm of the day.

* * *

Edge’s casually confident strides had turned into outraged stomps as he checked each sentry station from Hotland to Snowdin for his wayward brother. His ire rose as station after station hadn’t shown a trace of the layabout lazybones. He rounded the last corner on the path leading to the Ruins. The sentry station contained nothing but a fine dusting of snow. He’d specifically told Red not to skip work today, and nobody disobeyed Edge.

He nearly kicked down the door to Grillby’s bar, planning on surprising the little slacker guzzling condiments in the shadiest corner of the establishment. Nothing. Grinding his sharpened teeth in frustration, Edge stormed through the front door to their home.

_Ah ha!_

When it came to investigating clues, no monster could out-decipher the Great and Terrible Papyrus! First, he located an empty mustard bottle on the living room floor which had not been present that morning. Some mustard droplets that had fallen to the carpet were still wet. Red had been here recently.

Next, Edge espied the open basement door. Red wouldn’t dare mess around in the Dungeon without him, would he? Fuming, Edge descended the stairs, mentally preparing his tirade. Red wasn’t there, but the closet door stood ajar. Edge kept an inventory of his and his brother’s various outfits, and it didn’t take him long to discover the missing stockings and booty shorts.

Had that impudent little shit gone to Underswap to  _philander_  with that disgusting weedbag?

Not on Edge’s watch!

* * *

Stretch spotted Edge approaching before Red did. Boy, did Edgy McEdgelord look angry! Not that Stretch planned to stop fucking Red anytime soon. He hoped Edge liked incredibly sloppy seconds.

* * *

The image of Edge rage-stamping his way down the trail looked strange from Red’s flat on his back position. He thought about laughing, but he really liked the idea of continuing to live. He noticed that Stretch didn’t slow his thrusts in the slightest, though the lanky skeleton must have seen his gritty counterpart. Boss didn’t even glance his way. His crimson eyelights were locked on Stretch.

* * *

Unbelievable. Fucking unbelievable! That weak, lazy version of himself had his cock stuffed to the hilt inside his brother’s asshole. Red’s whorish pussy yawned widely, full to the brim and overflowing with bright orange seed. His brother’s tongue lolled from his mouth and his eyes were half-lidded with bliss- bliss he’d gotten from someone else.

Edge prowled forward like a sleek predator.

“ASHTRASH,” he growled.

“Edgelord,” Stretch sneered, bucking his hips and making Red gasp in gratification.

“NEXT TIME YOU SEE MY BROTHER AVOIDING HIS DUTIES AS SENTRY,” Edge began before crouching down to capture Red’s mouth with his own. Red’s mouth opened willingly for his brother’s tongue. Edge licked and stroked the inside of Red’s mouth for several long minutes, surreptitiously trying to find a trace of Stretch there. Nothing. He released Red from the crushing kiss. “YOU WILL RETURN HIM TO ME,” Edge finished his statement.

“I didn’t hear him complaining,” Stretch answered impudently, pounding Red evenly and ruthlessly as they spoke. “Unless ‘harder, stretch, harder’ is a complaint.”

“IF HE HAS TO ASK YOU TO GO HARDER, YOU’RE OBVIOUSLY NOT DOING IT RIGHT,” snapped Edge, unfastening his pants. Red’s face was level with his pelvis, and the small skeleton’s moaning mouth had obviously been neglected. Red’s wriggling tongue extended, reaching for Edge’s spiked, dark red cock. His eyelights had melted into hearts, and he looked gloriously needy- sweating, drooling, and mewling to have his throat stuffed.

Edge entered Red’s mouth unhurriedly. He intended to ease Red into deep throating him, but his overzealous brother grabbed him by the hips and yanked him forward, gulping his entire length down. He penetrated Red’s throat deeply as Stretch continued to slam his length into Red’s asshole.

Red’s suckling and the swirl of his tongue across Edge’s piercings would’ve been much more enjoyable if it weren’t for Stretch’s groans and stilted thrusts. Edge grabbed a double fistful of Stretch’s orange hoodie. Stretch’s hands came up to grapple with Edge’s forearms.

Disrespectful asshole. Edge surged forward, pressing his teeth to Stretch’s. Stretch’s tongue darted out to press Edge’s teeth. Edge’s jaws parted slightly, but only to uncage his own thick appendage. Each of the tall skeletons struggled to force their tongue into their opponent’s mouth. Edge finally won, dominating that orange tongue with his superior crimson one. Stretch tasted like smoke and honey. 

Edge enjoyed mouth fucking Stretch with his tongue as their rhythms synced up. Red gripped Edge’s hips audaciously as he choked on his brother’s huge girth. The feeling of Red’s throat wrapping his cock so tightly already had Edge close, and Stretch had already been fucking Red for some time now. None of the three skeletons could last much longer.

Edge slammed into Red’s mouth while Stretch increased the intensity of his pounding into Red’s asshole. Red’s throat and asshole spasmed against his lover and his brother as their cocks violated him superbly. Red slurped Edge’s spiny shaft, drool and tears running down his face as he felt his brother tense to cum. Stretch’s pace faltered as he reached his climax as well.

Both of the tall skeleton exploded inside of him at the same time. Red desperately tried to swallow Edge’s load as Stretch filled yet another hole with sticky orange cum. Red could feel it pouring out of his ass and pussy as Stretch stepped back, recalling his tentacles and panting heavily. Edge came, cock pulsing as he poured mouthful after mouthful of crimson seed into Red’s mouth. Red gagged slightly, and Edge pulled out, letting the rest of his hot cum splash onto Red’s face.

Red looked slutty… destroyed… absolutely gorgeous, his face dripping with fluids, tongue slack, eyes almost closed. Edge propped him against one of the posts holding up the sentry station awning. After settling Red in a comfortable position to recover, Edge’s head snapped around, eyelights glaring bloody murder at Stretch, who backed away, hands up.

Edge stalked forward., scooping Red’s shorts off the ground as he advanced and tossing them to his brother to put back on. Stretch’s back hit the wall, and he had nowhere left to run.The sharp-toothed skeleton wrapped a red-gloved hand around the semi-hard orange cock in front of him.

“h-hey… it’s sensitive!” Stretch whimpered. Edge pressed his body forward, pulling Stretch’s painfully sensitive erection against his still-hard dark red one, letting the spikes on the underside scrape Stretch’s overstimulated ecto-flesh. “edge!” Stretch protested, but he couldn’t pull away.

“DON’T FORGET, ASHTRASH,” Edge purred dangerously, squeezing their cocks together in his strong grip and sliding his hand up and down their combined lengths, “RED BELONGS TO ME.” He began pumping them both at a brutal pace. Stretch keened and begged, but Edge showed no mercy, rutting on Stretch as he jacked them both off.

Stretch’s overused magic dissipated the moment he came. He collapsed to the ground, breathing raggedly, and Edge released his load onto the other skeleton’s filthy orange hoodie. He wiped his hand off on the hoodie as well. “NEVER TOUCH MY BROTHER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AGAIN,” Edge hissed, refastening his low-slung pants.

Edge turned away from the exhausted monster to face his brother. With a sigh, he lifted Red, slinging the smaller monster over his armor padded shoulder to carry him home. Red mumbled his gratitude as he began to doze off from his exertion.

“YOU WORKED HARD TODAY, FOR ONCE,” Edge mused aloud. “I THINK YOU’VE EARNED TOMORROW OFF.”

“aww, thanks boss.” Red licked a leftover blob of cum from his cheek tiredly.

“JUST DON’T LET ME CATCH YOU SPENDING IT WITH THAT TRASH.”


End file.
